fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Quadratos
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Quadratos is a large, hairless Bypaldian with primarily rust-colored skin. Multiple yellow tubercles are located on its scalp. It has a noticeable underbite, meaning its lower jaw extends past its upper jaw. Its most defining features are its four cream-colored arms. The first pair of arms is located in the normal position while the second pair of arms are located directly behind the first pair. The second pair is significantly larger than the first pair, boasting superior musculature and length. The second pair of arms are also equipped with large claws on their fingers. Its legs are also quite muscular and have five toes on each foot. Abilities As previously stated, Quadratos possesses four arms, giving it superior physical strength compared to other monsters. In battle it fists can become charged with electricity, allowing it to deliver electrified punches or electrocute foes if it manages to grab them. It can even fire a beam of electricity if it puts all four of its hands together. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Fanged Giant *Suborder: Four-Armed Giant *Superfamily: Quad *Family: Quadratos Habitat Range Quadratos is native to the Shimmering Coast. Ecological Niche Quadratos is considered one of two apex predators of the Shimmering Coast. It is an omnivore, eating just about anything it finds edible: fruits, seeds, mushrooms, roots, tubers, live prey, and carrion. With little competition thanks to its strength, the only monster it will actively avoid is the Elder Dragon Diphonias. Biological Adaptations Quadratos possesses four arms, a trait that makes it stand out amongst Bypaldians. Its four arms arose from a mutation triggered long ago by Diphonias's radiation, which was then passed down. Researchers are unsure as to what the species looked like before its mutation, but it is theorized that it's not a drastic difference. The secondary pair of arms are noticeably larger than the first pair, as they have more musculature, are longer in length, and sport claws on the fingers. The first pair of arms are often used to grab and manipulate objects while the second pair is used to fend off opponents. However, it will often use all four of its arms in combat. These gives the Bypaldian immense physical strength, allowing it to lift up to more than one 1 ton. Its hands contain electricity generating organs, creating electrical energy from mechanical energy. In battle it fists will become charged with electricity, allowing it to electrocute enemies on contact. It can even fire a beam of electricity if it puts all four of its hands together, but this will drain it of all electricity it has built up. It walks around on two legs, but has been seen to run on all fours, using its second pair of arms as forelegs while the first pair are held close to the body. Its actual legs are quite muscular, having become so to support its weight. Behavior Quadratos is very aggressive and equally territorial. It will attack almost anything on sight. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +2, Attack Up (M), Guts, Torso Up |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +2, Attack Up (M), Guts, Torso Up |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Punch': Quadratos simply punches the hunter with one of its smaller primary arms. Deals a low amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Thunderblight. **'One-Two Punch': Quadratos punches the hunter with one of its primary arm, and then quickly follows up with a second punch using its other arm. Deals a low amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Thunderblight. **'Fist Flurry': Quadratos launches a series of rapid punches using all four of its arms. Quadratos will steadily approach the hunter as it throws its punches. Deals a moderate amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Thunderblight. **'Backhand': Quadratos uses one of its primary arms to strike the hunter with the back of its fist. Deals a low amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Thunderblight. *'Claw Swipe': Quadratos slashes the hunter with the claws on one of its secondary arms. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Scissor Claws': Quadratos slashes at the hunter by crossing its claws as if they were a pair of scissors. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Repeated Claw Swipes': Quadratos repeatedly slashes the hunter with the claws on its secondary in a fashion similar to Arzuros and similar Fanged Beasts. It will perform 3 to 5 slashes. In rage mode it will always slash 5 times. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Claw Slam': Quadratos slams one of its secondary arms against the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. ***'Double Claw Slam': Quadratos slams both of its secondary arms against the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. This attack is only used in rage mode and replaces the regular Claw Slam attack until it calms down. **'Lunging Claw': Quadratos leaps towards the hunter to slash them with its claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Kick': Quadratos performs a simple kick using either one of its legs if the hunter is close enough. Deals a low amount of damage. *'Stomp': If the hunter is close enough, Quadratos raises one of its feet and stomps the hunter with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Uppercut': Quadratos uppercuts the hunter using one of its secondary arms. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Double Uppercut': Quadratos uppercuts the hunter using both of its secondary arms. Deals a large amount of damage. This attack is only used in rage mode and replaces the regular Uppercut attack until it calms down. *'Charge': Quadratos lowers its head and barrels towards the hunter in at attempt to gore them with its horns. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Ground Pound': Quadratos jumps into the air and then punches the ground with all four of its arms when it lands. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. In rage mode this attack inflicts Thunderblight. *'Fist Tornado': Quadratos starts spinning rapidly while holding out all four of its fists, spinning into the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Thunderblight. *'Lightning Beam': Quadratos puts all four of its hands together and shoots a powerful beam of electricity at the hunter. Deals a massive amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. This attack is only usable when in rage mode, and will cause Quadratos to exit rage mode whenever it's used. *'Pin Attack': Quadratos actually has two pin attacks. The first one is performed using its primary arms. Quadratos will grab the hunter and begins to electrocute them, gradually draining their health. The second one is performed with its secondary arms. Quadratos will grab the hunter and simply start to crush them in its hand. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter wanders through the Shimmering Coast in search of their target, a Bypaldian known as Quadratos. A recently discovered species that four arms instead of the usual two, with hands that contain electrical organs to shock prey. They figured it would make for an interesting challenge. Eventually the hunter notices the body of an Herbivore. It was singed and still smoking, along with deep claw marks located in the ground and on the surrounding trees. The claw marks were unique, not unlike anything the hunter had seen before in the Shimmering Coast. The hunter travels deeper into the forest, periodically finding similar gashes to the one seen near the Herbivore. After some more searching, the hunter hears nearby footsteps. The hunter then notices a large silhouette, concealed by the shadows provided by the forest's canopy. It was large, and appeared to be carrying something. It eventually stepped out of the darkness and into the light. A tall, muscular humanoid creature with gray skin. It was holding another Herbivore, just like the one from before. However, it wasn't carrying it in its usual arms. It was held by another pair of arms emerging from the creature's backside, just behind the first pair. The Quadratos was carrying its haul back to its nest, but then noticed the nearby hunter. The hunter drew their weapon as the Quadrators roared, and then hurled its prey at the hunter. The hunter quickly rolled out of the way and faced the four-armed beast as it snarled. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs. Diphonias (winner is Diphonias) Notes *When it enters rage mode, Quadratos will huff white smoke from its mouth and its fists will become charged with electricity. *When it becomes tired it will search for an Herbivore to prey on. *Quadratos's head, chest, arms, and legs can be wounded. *Its roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bypaldian Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko